Nomadic Brutality
by Xenon XIII
Summary: Ryuseiko, Yukio a man of nineteen is on a mission he gave himself. That mission is to find the Devil Saints and warn them about what he saw on a tape from the organization called New Babylon. He meets up with a man on the road who wants him dead.
1. The Stormy Path

_Nomadic Brutality: PT 1  
_

The clouds in the sky were gray; ever since that day he had met Seimei they'd been dark like that off and on. He figured it was an omen or something, most likely a bad one. Yukio lay on the back on the cart he was traveling on. He had wanted to ask his father, Mukato, to take him to the marina but he was too drunk so he never answered. Yukio had to ask another guy and well he had to pay. And it was pricey too but he managed. Today he wore his red outfit; it was not as rough on the skin as his normal one. The fish bone he liked to gnaw on hung out the side of his mouth as he looked to the sky and sat up. His Zanbatö lay wrapped in the creamy colored cloth and he looked behind him, "I'll get off here Ishingi. I need to walk anyway." the old man nodded and stopped the cart. RyuSeiko jumped off and took his blade with him he went up to the man and paid, "Thanks." the man then continued on his journey leaving Yukio behind.

Yukio had never been a man of asking for help but since Seimei came to his home nearly three weeks before he had been asking around if people could help him get to England faster. So far the only people who were "willingly" helping were friends of his father, Mukato Kuma-Maru, and most of them were too old to help as well. However he was still very thankful for the help. Sucking on the tail of the fish bones he walked down the dirt road and sighed looking up to the dark clouds in the sky, what was he to do now that he was out walking – most likely for a week before he came to the main area of Tokyo- to find transportation to part of the way to England. His thumbs lay under the sash below his belly as he walked slowly. Thunder rolled in the background, even the air began to feel electric around him. It wasn't raining but it was close to happen.

In the dark a weird white figure –possibly a ghost- sat in the path. He could hardly see it because of the light and that it was most likely a couple miles away. The sun was blocked by the gray clouds making the surrounding landscape look kind of like a Japanese Ink Painting. Yukio didn't care much for art but that is what it resembled and he appreciated it rather well. The path soon had a dent in it, enough that he had to jump over it. It almost resembled a Boar pit. He wanted to dismiss it but what was it doing there? Even the thing had a few jagged rocks on the bottom of the five foot pit. If it was darker he wouldn't had jumped over and lost his life. As he kept walking he saw that it was no ghost but a man sitting in the road ahead of him. He was still far off but he kept walking and wondered why the man sat there like a stone.

The man sat in the path and gazed ahead as the black mass came to him. He himself was garbed in white – his hair, unevenly buttoned shirt, and his pants. His shoes and eyes were soul-heartedly ebony. He had a white blade katana sitting in his lap. He watched and waited, his fingers drummed the hilt of the blade, "Come my prey." He was a nomadic Thief and anything was his prey. Even an innocent like Yukio…


	2. A Pheonix's Wings

_Nomadic Brutality: PT 2.2_

Yukio never heard the words spoken by the strange traveler in white and matching hair color, all but his shoes that is. Walking towards the man he drummed his fingers on the wrappings of the Zanbatö he carried. Stopping before the stranger, about seven feet off, Yukio waited for the man to speak. He did not even give a glance or word to Yukio. The man stood and brushed off as a thunderclap rang out in the distance behind the range. His cold stare gave Yukio a chill but he glared it off and spoke, "Do you know how to get to Tokyo?" he said sarcastically. He knew but what else was he to say to the stranger. The answer that did come to Yukio was that the man cleaned the prints off the blade of his sword before drawing one leg back into a right face, mid-lunge,  
"Only place you shall be going is to the gods."  
"Really? What have I done to reap this?" Yukio said and the man rushed him with a mere whisper of words from his lips, "Being in my territory." His tone was cold and electric with excitement for a new kill. Yukio only could sigh and dodged it.

The man only smirked and held out his blade. The razor edge facing the ground before becoming parallel with it, healed his arm back and spoke in a whisper as he focused one the tip of his blade with his eyes, "Flügelschlag des Phönix."¹ Yukio did not recognize the speech but then was caught off guard as the man slashed his sword through the air. However the man wasn't even close to lay a blow but the swiftness of the slash sent a sharp wind at Yukio making him fall back. The man stood erect after being in a crouching lunge and grinned, "You are bleeding." He said and held up his sword so that it looked like his face was in half. Yukio looked to his chest and saw that he had a long slender gash across his chest above the wrapping he had across his ribs.

The white haired man nodded and then pointed with his pale hand to the bundle, "Sie haben a weapon, nein?"² Yukio was kind of shocked out of his wit, how did the man do that without even touching him. He then felt the weapon he carried become lighter but in a way that he knew the blade wasn't touched. The tarp fell off of the blade with a thud, Yukio then sighed and held the blade's pole handle and spoke, "You know it won't be fair if I use this."  
"You might be surprised." Was the reply from the foreigner, he could only sigh and decided to see if there was some truth in the man's words about him possibly being able to fight back. He held the pole with both of his hands and swung at the white-haired foreigner who jumped up and stood on the blade grinning, "Where I come from the wind is my mother and the sky is my father." The sentence made Yukio wince from confusion what the seven hells was that supposed to be symbolizing.  
The man ran at Yukio, he was still on the blades sharp edge. His shoes clacked upon the blade as he ran at Yukio. His blade was sheathed at his hip but when he came to the end of the long blade he jumped over Yukio's head and unsheathed it aiming to decapitate Yukio. However Yukio turned the blade so the flat face would be to the ground. He then hit the man in the back with the blade sending him into the dirt face first and blade into the ground by the foreigner's head. Yukio turned and sighed. Well that was short, he thought. However it had only started for them both.

¹Wing beat of the Phoenix

²You have a weapon, no?


End file.
